As a background art of this technical field, there is JP-A-11-245431 (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 mentions that “a vessel 1 is liquid-tightly connected to an ink system by pressing a connector 7 against an adapter 3 in an axial direction. Then, ink or a solvent in the vessel 1 flows into the ink system through a connecting section and supply of desired liquid is performed.”
Further, there is JP-A-2003-251110 (Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 2 describes “a connector device including a fixing section including, on a lower surface side, a plurality of connecting pipes that can be hermetically attached to and removed from a fluid outlet/inlet pipe during mounting and demounting of a cartridge, a movable table including a flange holding section that holds a horizontal flange such that the fluid outlet/inlet pipe is aligned with the connecting pipes, a guiding mechanism including two elongated members crossing in an X shape and pivotally attached to each other in a crossing point in the center to restrain the movable table to be movable in the vertical direction, pins attached to end portions of the elongated members, and horizontal slots respectively provided on side surfaces of the fixing section and the movable table to horizontally guide the pins, and a cam slot for moving a cam pin fixed to the movable table up and down, the cam slot being an operation lever pivotally attached to the fixing section at one end portion and including a handle at the other end portion, the connector device including the operation lever” (see the abstract).